One Year Later revised
by xXFireMage
Summary: Its Been A year since the titans broke up and the brotherhood of evil have taken over the world, when seperated the titans create rebel fighting teams but a missing old friend causes robin to reunite the team... will everyone want to come back? who is the missing friend? will the brotherhood ever be defeated? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!
1. Breaking up

One Year Ago

In the desert just outside of Jump City the sound of gun shots and explosions rang through the whole area. The Titans were currently fighting the Brotherhood of Evil determined for a victory. They were all so focused on the goal of winning they were too tired to focus on the sound of their communicators going off. The long battle had gone on for four days before the brotherhood of evil gained the upper hand on them. The Brotherhood was losing until right as the titans almost earned their victory the brain sent a pulsation throughout the whole area that knocked all the Titans out cold causing them to fall to the ground in midattack. Leaving the Brotherhood victorious.

The titans didn't even wake up for a full day. When they finally woke up they discovered the Brotherhood was gone and all their communicators were going off.

"W..what?" Robin asked in surprise after hearing a message he had on his communicator. " message was from Aqualad.. he was attacked two days ago by Trident.. at the end.. I heard Trident talking.. Aqualad's captured!"

Beast Boy looked over at Robin with a just as shocked look "Same with Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent and everyone! They all were captured during our battle with the Brotherhood of Evil!"

"But.. if all the honorary titans lost their battles and got captured… why didn't we..?" Starfire asked in the same curious tone she always does.

"I don't know Star, But I don't like the looks of this.. It looks like that pulsation made from this knocked out half the city block.. I wonder why the Brotherhood didn't get knocked out." Cyborg said thinking to himself for a moment

"So your tellin' us that we lost and the Brotherhood got away!? That's just great! How are we gonna find them?!" Beast Boy groaned shooting a bit of a glare at Cyborg.

"Well.. If you paid attention to your communicator we may have been able to help the others!" Cyborg snapped partially growling at the green teen.

"ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOUR COMMUNICATORS BUILT IN YOUR ARM!" Beast Boy shouted back in anger.

"Friends please stop with the mean words.. it will not help us locate our missing friends sooner." Starfire said getting between them in an attempt to separate them.

Raven stood nearby rubbing her head shooting a glare at them. "There's also the fact that all this yelling is annoying everyone." She groaned.

Cyborg growled and looked over at Raven after she spoke and snapped at her. "Just butt out Raven! Nobody asked you!"

"HEY DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Beast Boy shouted to stand up for her.

"Well she deserves it!" Cyborg replied snapping loudly ready to punch the green boy.

"NO! She doesn't Cyborg! I want you to apologize to raven right now!" Robin demanded trying to help Starfire separate them.

"Friends. We must stop fighting each other and find the brotherhood of evil." Starfire said in a despite attempt to hold Cyborg away from beating up Beast Boy.

"Listen Starfire! I don't care what you say because I meant what I said! So keep your nose out of my business or I will make you myself!" Cyborg shouted in her face it was almost enough to make the girl cry.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE CYBORG AND FOR THE REST OF YOU STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Robin shouted getting irritated by the way everyone was acting.

"Fine I'll stop.. I QUIT! I'm outta here and for now on I'm doin this alone." Cyborg said as he stormed off in a huff.

"Good riddance." Beast Boy mumbled under his breath crossing his arms in anger.

"I believe.. I will leave too.. this is too much to handle I will.. return to my home for now.

Raven stepped up to Beast Boys surprise and spoke up. "I'm leaving as well." Beast Boy was surprised to hear this from his friends especially once Robin spoke up.

"I am leaving also its useless to lead a broken team. It's settled the titans are finished. From now on were all on our own!" Robin announced with everyone but Beast Boy nodding in agreement

"But.." Beast Boy started to say as he got a look from Robin.

"You heard me Beast Boy.. Were finished." Robin said, Beast Boy clenched his fist and nodded to Robin.

So with that all five of them went their separate ways trying to defeat the Brotherhood of evil on their own without getting in the others way.

Present day

It had been one year to the day since the Titans had been together much less spoken with each other. But times were getting harder for them especially with all of the rebel fighters; they were fighting a losing battle. They vowed never to speak or help each other again…. But fate may change that.


	2. New Mission

Robins POV

"The explosives armed and ready awaiting orders sir." Reported a young blond girl with piercing green eyes, she is my second in command, a strong rebel fighter.

"Rodger that Tracy. Be ready to strike on my mark, ready… set… NOW!" I shouted at her, The moment I yelled the side of the prison wall blew off releasing all of the prisoners. Tracy guided them to where the rebel safe house was so they would all be protected. As the prisoners ran out I examined each one of them looking for someone and even looked into the empty prison once everyone was gone coming back empty and frustrated.

"Not here…and that's the twentieth prison we've blown up… I'm never going to find him.." I grumbled upset over my failure. Since I left the Titans I brought together a group of rebel fighters in east Gotham, we were one of the best ones out there the best of the best being a group that originated from Jump City itself.

Don't give up… We will find him.. It will take some time though…" Tracy said trying to cheer me up. I was happy she was trying but it wasn't really helping all that much.

"How?! We've looked everywhere! Even in the prison inside the castle! We're never gonna find him!" I screamed at her, I can say I don't remember a time I've ever felt so worried.

"Robin.. we're gonna find him.. he's out there somewhere waiting and counting on you." Tracy said trying to calm me down.

"No we're not. He's been missing for three months and all we have is the note I got from one of this rebel troops telling me he's M.I.A! No one who's gone M.I.A has ever been found... "I replied feeling as if the whole mission was hopeless.

"Robin you taught me nothing is hopeless... don't give up we will find him….. It will take some time but we will." Tracy stated in a serious yet comforting tone though it wasn't helping me much.

"Don't lose hope Robin, he's resourceful, we will find him and then we will defeat the brotherhood.." Trace replied as she hugged me.

" right.. We can't give up… let's move now If we want any chance we need some back up.." I stated as I started to walk away with Tracy following me.

Star's POV

Somewhere in another part of the city another group of rebels were helping the people of the city.

"Starfire.. please.. do you have any food to spare.. for my baby… please she's starving and I have nothing.." A young woman cried as she helped a small baby close to her.

I looked at the woman seeing the worry on her face I wanted to help her so I looked through the kitchen in the small building and found one last jar of baby food and walked back to the lady. "I'm sorry.. this is all we have left.. I hope it will do.." I replied as I handed her the jar, I couldn't help but feel sad that I couldn't give her more.

"Thank you so much Starfire. Thank you for providing all of this." The woman said as she took the jar and left with the child.

As I watched the woman leave a man walked up to me, I glanced over at him curiously and spoke to him. "I'm sorry sir; we're all out of food for the day.. But I can direct you to somewhere that might still have some.."

"I am not here for food young lady… but to give you a warning. Madame Rouge is on to you here. You must pack up and leave at once." The older man warned, before I could reply the man was gone so I quickly ran to inform my workers we had to leave for the next building at once.

Once we gathered all the items we needed we blew the building up and moved on before and authorities arrived

Cyborg' POVs

50 ft. below the city, I was hard at work passing out various items of clothes, warm blankets, pillows and doing anything I could medically to help the innocent people of the city. There were a lot of sick people to care for, but there was not a lot I was able to do for them. Sometimes three or more people would come in sick and hurt and we wouldn't have all the right supplies so we had to substitute with what we had. After a while we started to run extremely low on all our supplies so I had to leave to get more, but before I could get out the door someone stopped me.

"Sir! We have a major problem!" A young man about age 15 reported standing at attention.

I stopped walking for a moment and turned to look at him. "What's going on this time O'bryan?"

"General Immortous is on his way here in investigate! He will be here within the hour, sir!" O'bryan reported.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me." Soon as hearing the news I began to think of our next course of action and turned to the boy again. "Get all the sick and injured out first. I'll erase all trace of our presence here so they can't track us! Go now and make sure there is no panic! Keep them calm, understand?"

"Yes sir!" O'Brian saluted as he ran off to gather the people, after a moment I could hear the boy shouting. "Let's go people we need to move now! Stay in a calm and orderly line! We don't want to draw attention!"

The people all hurried out calmly and quietly following the kid, once they were gone I set a bomb in the middle of the building and ran out before the timer went off. After a minute I heard the loud boom from the bomb. The force of it was so strong it pushed me forward causing me to fall onto my face with a thud.

"Maybe I should have set a longer amount of time on that thing…" I mumbled as I stumbled onto my feet and headed off to the new location of our medical supplement center.

Rae's POV

In the mountains just outside of the city I was walking through the little safe house we had stationed up there on my way to check on Melvin, Timmy and Teether. I had rescued them three months after the Brotherhood took over the world and watched over them ever since. They weren't the only kids I was watching though, I watched over a lot of other kids that I have stumbled upon that were abandoned, orphaned, lost or their parents just left them here for protection. In attention to watching them I also fed them, washed them and took good care of them.

I was almost to where the three of them were when I was interrupted by one of my helpers. "Miss Raven.." A young black haired girl greeted as she approached me. "Rachel is sick.. we need someone else in with the younger kids.

"I'll see what I can do, Tali." I replied glancing at her. "Make sure none of the kids are sick and see if our personal medical doctor cyborgs medical center supplied us can help with the sick."

"Yes Raven right away." Tali replied as she walked away from me, I watched her for a moment and sighed.

"Why can't this war be over…? This is all pointless, everyone is suffering…" I mumbled as I entered a room and greeted my kids. "Hey.. how are you three doing?"

"Were ok." Melvin smiled, but after a moment she looked more concerned. "Raven.. are the rebels ever gonna defeat the brotherhood?"

"Yes Melvin. They are, I don't know when, but they will defeat them.. dark wolf.. the leader of the rebel force will lead them to victory." I replied hoping I was right and thought to myself. "I just wish I knew who the leader is exactly…" As far as everyone was concerned dark wolf was a secret. No one knew anything about the leader, not even if he had powers or not or if the person was a boy or girl.

After making sure all three kids were alright I sent them off to play, though we didn't know who the leader was we knew we were in good hands, because he followed the knight, who was even more mysterious then dark wolf. That was all we needed to know… he was on our side

To Be Continued…


	3. Rescue

Robin's POV

"Grr… not here.. this is getting hopeless!" I shouted gruffly getting frustrated; I had spent the whole day on patrol searching around all the heavily guarded sectors to see if I could locate the captured rebel.

In the distance I could hear a shouting from a familiar voice, curious as to what was going on I decided to run off and investigate. It didn't take long to reach the source of the yelling,

"Keep it moving! We're closing in on the resistance! We're going to finish these rebels off forever! No one will ever stand in the way of the brain again!" General Immortous decreed marching through the city with his army leading them into battle.

The moment I heard what h was up too I hid out of sight inside a sewer pipe to see if I could find out who he was attacking.

"It's time to put an end to the resistance! We are more powerful than them! First we destroy their food resources! Then the medical treatment centers make it so the ill have no place to go! Then we travel to the mountains and destroy the children safe house, destroy all hope of safety for the kids! After that we move on to the storage houses and ride of the rest of their resources! Then the sabotagers we need to rid of them swiftly so our buildings remain intact! Then last we will eliminate any and all fighters! Now let's move out!" The General shouted as he continued to lead them to battle.

"No.. This isn't good.. their catching on to everything." I thought silently growling. "I need to warn everyone and get the titans back.. we need to be together now more than ever."

Star's POV

As I flew around gathering food for my little service area I heard a strange noise near the hideout, I gasped and flew back over to investigate the noise wondering what was happening. The moment I arrived I couldn't believe what I was seeing; General Immortous was attacking everyone there, killing, capturing the people and destroying all of the food we worked so hard to gather.

I quickly flew over to them and basted my Starbolts at the General. "Get out of here right now Immortus! You are not welcome here!"

"What makes you think I'll listen to you child? I do what I please. I will destroy this place… as well as destroy you!" He shouted aiming his ray at me and fired, I quickly flew out of the way dodging the ray, I just barely missed it. "Next time you won't be so lucky! Say goodbye Starfire."

He aimed the ray at me again, this time I had nowhere to go; there was no way I could get out of the way in time. Right as he pulled the trigger I felt a strange wire wrap around my waist and yank me down quickly out of the range of the ray. "Are you ok Star?" A familiar voice asked as a figure kneeled beside me.

"I am now." I replied with a smile and hugged him close. It was Robin, I didn't notice until now how much I missed him and didn't want to let go of him ever. After a moment Robin held on to me lifting me up into the air and started running to get us out of there safely.

General Immortus growled as we left his sight I could still hear him yelling as we left. "THEY GOT AWAY! WHY WOULD YOU IMBUCILES LET THEM GET AWAY?!"

"I'm sorry sir! We won't let it happen again!" The guard's leader replied standing in salute to the General.

"No. It won't happen again. Because you're being expelled from service. Men! Arrest him as well as everyone else that did not get away!" Immortous commanded as he walked off infuriated taking a slight glance back. "Also remember to thank my informant on telling me the location of their newest base."

Robin's POV

"Robin… what made you come help me…? Starfire asked once we were a few miles away in a safe zone.

"When I heard him talking about the food suppliers I had to follow him. I had gotten behind when he left your first base seeing it destroyed.. by time I caught up I saw him threatening you.. I didn't want you to get hurt.." I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"So you revealed yourself to help me..?" Starfire said looking up slightly at me. "After everything that happened a year ago…?"

"Of course.. Star, I care about you… I never want to see you get hurt no matter how bad an old fight was.. I also regret what happened between us last year…. Breaking up was the worst idea we ever had…I almost lost you because of it.." I looked at the ground as I spoke, feeling nervous on how she would reply.

After a moment of silence Starfire suddenly wrapped her arms around me giving another hug and whispered. "I wish we never broke up either.. where are the others..?"

"I found out Cyborg is the head of the medical center and Raven is the head of child protection in the mountains, and I'm head of the sabatagors.. I've been in contact with dark wolf.. the leader of the fighting force and the whole rebel force who is working under The Knight. Though regrettably.. he's gone missing 3 months ago… I've been looking for him ever since." I replied, soon as I finished Starfire gasped and her eyes widened.

"Dark Wolf?! That's terrible the people are depending on him! Without him we may lose!" Starfire exclaimed.

I nodded and looked down. "That's not the worst of it Starfire.." I said as she calmed down and looked at me curiously. "Dark Wolf…. Is Beast Boy…I only know because the sabatagors and fighting force have to work together closely in order to do big jobs.. I worked with his team he made me promise never to tell."

"Beast Boy..? he's changed so much then since I last saw him.. he's a leader… and now…." After a long silence Starfire spoke up again. "We have to get the others together and find him! This is important!"

"I agree but first we have to locate him. And the next Target is the medical center but they won't be attacking for 2 more days we have to warn them." I informed her.

"Then let us go! I wish to get our friends together again and defeat the brotherhood."

"Then let's go."

To Be Continued...


	4. Finding Cyborg

Madame Rouge's POV

I was on my way to my quarters when I got a message from the brain to meet him in his throne room. Honestly I don't know why we let him be in charge, I would be a better ruler of the world then him. "You called leader?" I asked in a smug tone as I entered the room.

"Yes it's been three months it is time you interrogated our special guest. Remember it is vital we get everything we can about The Knight out of him. If the Knight Remains free there will still be hope for the people.

"Hmh of course master. I will interrogate out little friend at once." I answered leaving the room and began walking towards the cells. "Why do we even bother…?" I mumbled as I walked. "This child has never told us anything in years why would he tell us now?"

After a while I finally arrived at the prisoner cells for our… special prisoners. I walked up to one of the cells and opened the door entering it. "Hello.. are you comfortable?" I asked smirking slightly as the child refused to reply. "No? Good! That's just how you're supposed to be!"

"What do you want Madame Rouge…? I am sure you're not here to just insult me.." The boy moaned as he moved his head slightly from waking up.. do to the fact that was the only part of his body not chain down to the table.

"I have questions for you, and you are going to answer then is that clear, Dark Wol- oh I mean Beast Boy?" I replied with a smirk.

"Whatever…" He rolled his eyes in reply. "I'm not telling you anything so just save yourself the trouble and forget it."

"I thought you would feel that way, That's why I made sure not to be unprepared for your stubbornness." I answered as I unlatched him from the table leaving the power inhibiter around his neck. "Come with me!" I commanded dragging him to another room. The new room we arrived in was dark ad filled with all sorts of electrical wires, torture devices and various other things. I tossed the boy at a nearby wall soon as we got farther in and latched him too it. "We will see how you feel about telling us everything by time I'm done with you."

Robin's POV

A day had passed since I had found Starfire, while we were on our journey to meet up with the medical center we ran into an old friend of mine.

"What? The storage unit is gone?!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yes… it was the main one was attacked three months ago we still have the smaller ones up but…" My informant started but I ended up interrupting him.

"That's why supplies have been lower than usual.. we need to stop then now before we lose the medical center." I growled as I grabbed Starfires wrist to keep walking. "This is my fault.."

"Robin.. you could not stop this from happening.. it is beyond your control.. right now our focus should be on locating Cyborg and Raven so we can locate friend Beast Boy.." Starfire advised to me in a soft tone.

"I..I'm sorry but did you say Beast Boy?" The informant asked in a nervous tone.

"Yes..why do you ask?" Starfire replied glancing back at the man.

"Oh..I'm sorry…" He replied looking down slightly making me curious as to what was wrong.

"Why are you sorry Rodger?" I asked wanting to know what he was keeping from us.

"We found your friend Beast Boy a week just before the attack under some rocks and unconscious after the rebel fight left our area.. our leader Terra unburied him and took him into our storage facility to care of him since it was too dangerous at the time to take him to the medical center. When he finally woke up we told him everything that had happened, because his injuries were not serious he told us he was leaving and started to leave the cave but right as he went to do that Madame rouge attacked with an army. I told Beast Boy to hurry away before he was captured but he said not to worry and pulled out a mask.. the mask of dark wolf and put it on as he went to join the fight. After a while the army left and we counted those who made it through the battle.. regrettably he didn't come back…. Madame Rouge captured the kid.. I'm sorry…" Rodger explained to us, it was easy to tell with the tone in his voice he felt terrible about the whole thing that happened it was hard to blame him at all for the incident.

"Don't apologize I'm sure you all did the best you could.. The Brotherhoods forces are stronger then we assumed.. but as long as we work together we will beat them. The titans are getting back together, and once were together we will defeat the Brotherhood once and for all." The man looked happy to hear the news I just told him, it had been a year since the titans separated.. and it had been a hard one. It was time the titans returned and protected the innocent from the people who are oppressing them. "Now. Starfire, let's get to that medical center and get Cyborg back."

Starfire nodded with a smile and grabbed my hands flying up into the air as the man waved goodbye to us. "Be safe! Good luck titans!"

Cyborg's POV

After finally setting up our newest medical center, we began helping all the patients again, while I was working with one of the patients with minor problems I heard a familiar voice talking to some of the workers and mention my name. Curious as to who was talking about me I went to go investigate, the moment I entered the room and saw who it was I could hardly believe my eyes. "Robin…? Starfire..? Is that really… You..l?"

"Y..yea.. it's us Cyborg.. wish I could say this was more of a pleasure visit though.." Robin replied as he walked up to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing the worried look on my two old friend's faces.

"Is there anywhere private we can talk?" He asked me as he glanced around at the people.

"Sure, Let's go into my office" I answered looking over at one of the nurses. "Amanda, take over for me I may be a while." Soon all three of us entered my office and sat down. "So what brings you to the medical center anyway?"

"Were getting the titans back together.. separate we can't defeat the Brotherhood of Evil but together.. we might have a chance. Beast Boy was captured three months ago and Starfire agreed to come back and help. We want to know if you would also come back and help us rescue our friend and defeat the Brotherhood of Evil." Robin explained staring at me intently with his leader look.

"BB's been captured?! Yea I'm in its time we kicked the Brotherhoods butt out of our city for good." I finally replied, no matter how bad that fight got I still cared about that little green dude, I wasn't about to get him get hurt by these guys. "Any idea where Raven is?"

"She's in the mountains as a Child Protector. We're going there next." Robin replied. "We need to move quickly also you need to move your base again General Immortous is heading this way."

"Alright, I'll have everyone ready and leave with you.. this is more important." I replied as I rushed out to prepare to leave with my friends, I wasn't about to desert anyone in time of need, it was time for the titans to return and we couldn't have picked a better time.

To Be Continued…


End file.
